


Amici

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Cos'è un amico?" <br/>Arya lo guardò confusa, la fronte corrucciata e le labbra piegate in un ironico broncio infantile. Gendry trattenne un sorriso e tornò a concentrarsi sull'orizzonte davanti a loro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amici

  
**_AMICI_ **

 

 

 

  
 

/a·mì·co/

_sostantivo maschile e aggettivo_

  
**1**.

_sostantivo maschile_

. Persona legata a un rapporto di amicizia: è un a. d'infanzia; un vecchio a. di famiglia; consiglio da a., sincero, disinteressato; far l'a, fingersi tale;  _prov._   _a. cari e borsa del pari_ , cioè ‘ugualmente cara’;  _prov._   _dagli a. mi guardi Iddio, ché dai nemici mi guardo io_  ;  _prov._   _chi trova un a. trova un tesoro_  ;  _prov._   _al bisogno si conosce l'amico_  ;  _prov._   _patti chiari, a. cari_.

  
**2**.

_sostantivo maschile_

. Amante.

 

  
 

  
  
  
"Cos'è un amico?"   
Arya lo guardò confusa, la fronte corrucciata e le labbra piegate in un ironico broncio infantile. Gendry trattenne un sorriso e tornò a concentrarsi sull'orizzonte davanti a loro.   
"Per essere una lady sei piuttosto ignorante, sai?"   
Arya gli diede un pugno su un braccio, troppo debole per poter anche solo infastidire il fabbro.   
"Non sono una lady, te l'ho già detto."   
Gendry rise.   
"Certo che no, sei troppo stupida per poterlo essere."   
Arya digrignò i denti e lo spinse all'indietro, facendolo quasi cadere dal ramo.   
"Sciocco."   
Gendry rise di nuovo.   
Amava passare il suo tempo così, a non fare niente, scherzando con quella ragazzina un po' maschiaccio e un po' troppo bella. Amava quei loro momenti di intimità a fine giornata. Amava-   
"Non mi hai ancora risposto."  
Gendry si girò a fissarla per un attimo, confuso.   
"Un amico, cos'è?"   
Un'ombra scura le nascondeva parte del volto e Gendry davvero non sapeva come potesse essere tanto incasinata - tanto rotta - una ragazzina così giovane.   
Così innocente.   
"Un amico è qualcuno di cui non puoi fare a meno, a cui vuoi bene e con cui stai bene."   
Arya sembrò pensarci per un po'.   
"Allora non ne voglio, di amici."   
Il cuore di Gendry si strinse in una morsa dolorosa.   
"Perchè no?"   
Una strana luce brillò negli occhi di Arya, una luce che Gendry non seppe riconoscere.   
L'orgoglio degli Stark.   
"Perchè le persone a cui voglio bene muoiono."


End file.
